Users typically capture still frame images and videos when visiting venues such as landmarks, theme parks, zoos, and stadiums or at special events such as birthday parties or other celebrations. Typically the user brings an owned camera to capture images. This can be inconvenient when the user wants self-portraits and wants to include all companions in an image frame. SLR (single lens reflex) cameras with good lenses can be bulky and smartphone cameras are compromised on quality. There is a desire to capture high quality images with more convenience at such venues. There is also a desire to reduce the burden of high quality picture and video capture for a user.